


Home Sweet Home

by afewmistakesago



Series: Pizza Man Gold [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings, but they're cute about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewmistakesago/pseuds/afewmistakesago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>regalcoquiprincess said:<br/>PizzaManPrompt-@beginning Belle thinks Gold is just a pizza boy and doesnt know he is actually retired and does it for "fun". Cue Belle trying to avoid spending a lot of money going out (thinking he cant afford it). Also, her admiring/complementing the gorgeous pink victorian and admitting that it has secretly been her dream home since movimg to SB.Gold asks her if she wishes to see it and Belle freaks out bc she thinks he is breaking in (obviously Gold decides to have some fun with this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

Alexander wasn’t sure why Belle got so twitchy about money. By no means did he think the man in any relationship had to pay for everything, but the way she insisted was just a bit - odd. Anytime the check came at a restaurant, she reached out before he could, letting him leave the tip while she signed the dotted line. When they went to the zoo or a museum, she always had some kind of discount to lessen the total cost when he finally got her to agree to pay.

He didn’t think Belle was strapped for cash. Her job at the library was part-time, but her apartment was well-decorated, she always seemed to be in trendy clothes, and her fridge was always stocked. She didn’t seem to have a secret binder full of coupons. As the finished up a picnic one afternoon, Alexander had it figured out.

“See,” she said, a content smile on her face as she put Tupperware into her basket, “Not all dates have to cost money. I know being a pizza delivery drivers don’t make much, and I don’t want you to feel burdened.”

He simply nodded at this, figuring she was about to explain herself into a hole, and she continued. “Nice things can be free, too, not everything we do needs to come out of your pocket.”

“I’d like to pay for nice things for you,” he said, sounding amused. She was sitting on her knees, her long hair glowing the sunlight, and she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “I’m sure you would, sweetheart.”

He would and he  _could_ , but it seemed Belle didn’t know that. Alexander realized in all his conversations with Belle, he’d never told her he still worked part time at a law firm. Mostly paperwork, but enough to pay his bills and afford him luxuries when he so chose to purchase them. He always just told her he was working, but never  _where_. He smiled to himself and helped Belle fold the blanket. This was about to get interesting.

“Belle,” he said, “D’you wanna go back to my house?”

She seemed surprised by this, taking his hand in hers as they walked back to his Cadillac. “If you want to,” she said slowly.

They hadn’t been to his house yet, despite the fact they’d seen each other maybe every other day in the few months they’d been dating. He’d spent a few nights at her place, but he couldn’t say she’d ever stepped into his.

When they reached his car, he opened the door for her and she laughed. “My perfect gentleman,” she said, settling into the passenger’s seat. “It always smells like pizza in here,” she remarked and he shrugged as he put the key in.

“Perk of the job,” he said.

“Or a downside.”

“I’ve never seen you turn down pizza,” he remarked lightly, and she rolled her eyes. “Pizza brings people together, Alexander,” she said, straightening her skirt with her hands and staring forward.

“Worked for you and me,” he replied, smiling over at her.

They continued their back and forth conversation until they arrived in Alexander’s neighborhood. Belle peered out the window, looking at the houses excitedly. “I love this neighborhood. I’ve always wanted to go into one of these Victorians, they’re so beautiful.”

“They’re alright,” Alexander said, turning into the driveway of the salmon colored house.

“This is my favorite one! I’ve driven by on my way to work every day, and thought it looks the best of all of them,” Belle revealed. “Why did we stop here?”

Alexander smirked, getting out of the car and watching as she climbed out of her side, confusion clear on her face. “If it’s your favorite, you should get to see the inside.”

“Alexander..” she began, her voice trailing off as he walked to the front door.

He was really about to get her. Alexander looked through all the windows by the front porch, and Belle stood a few feet away, her arms crossed over her chest. “This is not legal,” she said. “This is breaking and entering, and I will not support it.”

“Come join me,” he said, twisting the front door. When it wouldn’t open - and he had the key in his pocket, but she didn’t know that, he took out a credit card, slipping it through the slot and getting the door to unlock itself. Alexander made a mental note to call a security company, then turned to look at his girlfriend.

Her mouth was wide open, and she seemed ready to bolt. “It’s all in the tumblers,” he said to her as he opened the door. “Just come look inside, sweetheart.”

Belle hesitantly stepped closer, and she peered inside the house. “I don’t feel comfortable doing this, Alexander, I’m not -”

Alexander stepped inside, pointing to a wall of framed photos. “Look familiar?”

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped even further as she took her first steps into the house. “This is YOUR house?” she asked, “Why did you let me just look like a fool -”

“Because it was funny,” he admitted, pulling her to his side. She glared at him for a moment, then started laughing.

“I should’ve known,” she said, “There I was, thinking “my sweet boyfriend is actually committing treason right in front of me and I’ll call the police” and you were just tricking me.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Can I take you on the tour to make it up to you?”

“It’s going to take a lot more than a tour,” she said, raising an eyebrow at him, “to make up for that.”

He laughed at that, walking her through the various rooms of the house. With its eccentric design and the antiques he’d collected over his life, she seemed nearly speechless throughout most of the tour. They ended up at his kitchen, and she sat at a bar stool by his kitchen counter while he poured them both iced teas.

“Alexander,” she said, her voice nervous.

“Sweetheart?”

“This might be… personal, but I was wondering…” she trailed off, biting her lip.

He set the glass of tea down, motioning for her to continue.

She held her hands out, acknowledging the largeness of his house. “How do you - how do you afford all of this? The house, the nice car, that necklace you bought me last week - I just don’t get it!” she said, sounding exasperated. “You’re a pizza delivery man, for God’s sake, I just don’t see how -”

He began to laugh, and she looked even more frustrated. “It’s not funny!”

“It is,” he said. “I have two jobs. I just deliver pizzas a couple night a week because Neal said I was too boring.”

“Oh,” she said quietly, her eyebrows crinkling in confusion. “What’s your other job, then?”

“I’m a lawyer,” he said, “Mostly just small cases and the paperwork side of things, now, but it’s my main job. Jones & Mills Law Firm.”

“Oh,” Belle said again. Her cheeks were turning red, and she seemed upset. “I’m sorry, I just assumed -” she brought her hands to her face, covering her eyes.

“Hey,” he said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She lowered her hands from her face, a pathetic look on her face. “You didn’t know. I didn’t tell you. I guess I just, forgot, in talking about other things. I’d much rather hear about your life than my usually boring one.”

“No!” Belle cried, “I want to know about your life!”

“Well,” he said seriously, trying to lighten the mood, “My fee at the law firm is $300 an hour per consultation.”

She swatted at his shoulder, laughing, a beautiful sound. “So, you’re saying I’ve been paying for three months of dates when you could’ve?”

He shrugged, and she narrowed her eyes. “You’re not funny.”

“I think I am, though,” he said with a cheesy grin, clinking his glass to hers in a mock toast.

“What are we toasting, then?” Belle asked after a careful sip of her tea.

“The future of us, of course,” he said, “Here’s to dates that I can pay for without you feeling guilty.”

“I can drink to that,” Belle confirmed, and she reached her free hand to his face, kissing him slowly. When they broke apart, she looked around the room. “I don’t think you showed me your bedroom on the tour.”

“Did I skip that?” he asked, moving quickly out of his chair. “My apologies, fair lady.”

“You’re a dork,” she retorted, laughing as he showed her up the stairs.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork,” he replied, a sneaky smile on his face.


End file.
